Maleficus
by psychokittyuk
Summary: The Witch is indentified, but that's the least of their problems. Warning:WINCEST Set before Provenance. 3rd of Trilogy. M.
1. Chapter 1

**"Maleficus"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST. (Set before Provenance)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Ok, this is it, the third and final installment in this Trilogy.**

**Thischapter is a little short, but hopefully you'll still like it.**

**Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed the previous two stories!  
Here we go!**

**.  
.**

**Chapter 1**

As the brothers drove along Route 202, they had just passed through Danville, Maine. Dean did not want to stop, which had pissed Sam off.

"We could have just stopped for a minute Dean."

"The longer we take to get to Hallowell, the more chance this bitch has at us. And I for one do **not** wanna get cursed again. Thank you very much."

"Well nothing has happened so far, maybe we beat her."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Maybe."

"Well I ain't gonna believe it's over until I have salted and burned her sorry ass."

"We still could have stopped."

"Quit whining."

Up ahead there is a red car off on the verge, it's front tire has blown. Dean immediately slows down, stops and jumps out of the car. In the driver's seat is a young woman, blood dripping from her forehead, unconcious.

Dean has the door open as Sam dials 911. As soon as Dean feels for a pulse, an electric shock hits him as white light blinds his eyes. He slumps to the ground like a lump of lead. Sam, having finished his conversation with the operator, races to his brother's side.

"Dean? **Dean?**"

HIs brother doesn't answer, Sam checks him and is relieved to see he is breathing ok. He cannot see any injuries.

"What the hell happened?" He says to himself out loud.

In the distant, sirens can be heard. Sam cradles his brother in his lap.

Dean comes to, while the Paramedics are putting the young woman into the ambulance.

"Wha'. What happened?"

"You just fainted."

"No! I didn't. I **don't** faint."

"Yes Dean. You did."

"No Sammy. You must be mistaken. **I**, Dean Winchester, did **not** faint!"

"Ok. You closed your eyes and hit the dirt, but you **didn't** faint." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Damn straight I didn't faint. And don't you ever say I did again! OK?"

"Whatever."

"Excuse me Sir, are either of you riding with the young woman?" A Paramedic in his forties asked them.

"Er. No we'll follow in our car." Dean replied.

"Are you sure you want to drive? After your fainting spell..."

"I DIDN'T FAINT! Damn It!"

"Don't worry, I'll be the one driving." Sam assured the man.

"Very well. We'll be taking her to Danville Memorial."

"Thank you."

The ambulance drove off and the Imapala followed, with Sam driving and Dean frowning constantly at Sam. Still adamant he hadn't fainted.  
**.  
.  
.  
TBC...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Maleficus"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST. (Set before Provenance)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to skycandygirl for being my Beta!  
And thanks to PJ4Eva, skycandygirl, lilbaby6688, SupernaturalGurl & SamDean4ever for your reviews!**

**Also, I borrowed a name, from someone who reviewed my last story, so I hope they don't mind!  
**

**.  
.  
.**

**Chapter 2**

**.  
.  
**

As soon as they arrived at the Hospital, Sam enquired at Reception about the young woman who had just been brought in.Dean sat down in a nearby chair holding his head, watching Sam's conversation. He glanced at the clock on the wall, it said 9am.

--

"Ok, all they can tell me at this point, is she has been taking down for a scan and some other tests.  
They will let us know as soon as the results come back."

"Great."

"You ok?"

"I'm just awesome."

"Maybe we should get a Doctor to look at you."

"No. I'm fine."

"Do you have a headache?"

"Nothing big."

"What happened back there Dean? One minute you were checking on that woman, the next you fai..."  
Dean scowled and Sam paused then said, "for some reason was on the ground, unconcious."

"I must have got shocked from the car or something. Probably one of those foreign electric pile of shi..."  
He received a frown from a passing nurse, shutting him up.

"It wasn't an electric car Dean."

"Faulty wiring or something, caused from the crash. I don't know, who do I look like? East Coast Customs?"  
Dean ranted, then froze, his hand shot to his mouth. Then he grabbed the trash bin by the wall and emptied the contents of his stomach into it.

"Dean?"

Dean continued to hurl until he was dry heaving.

"That's it! I'm getting a Doctor, you might be concussed."

Dean tried to say no, but was prevented by another bout of sickness.

--

Dean was pissed. He felt like crap, his head still hurt and some quack was continously shining a light in his eyes and asking him how he was feeling. Dean's butt wiggled on the table he was sitting on, gritting his teeth as he said he felt fine. That caused Sam to send him evil looks. Especially when Dean said it was probably due to shock.

That made Sam snort. A woman crashing her car from a blow out, compared to what they did, was the last thing that would shock Dean. Dean just wanted to get the hell out of there and Sam knew it.

"Ok Mr Kilmister, everything seems to check out fine. You're free to go, but if you get anymore symptoms, or the headaches and vomiting get worse, then please don't hesitate to come back."

"Thank you Doctor, he won't!" Sam replied as Dean got up off the table and shot him a 'oh yes I will' look. "Come on, let's see if there's any news on the woman."

"I'm not."

"Dean, if you do get worse, you are."

"No way, they've done enough prodding and poking to last me a lifetime."

"Dean!"

"What?"

Sam gave him a 'you have no say in this while i'm breathing' look and Dean went quiet.

"Ok, we have the results back. And Miss Meehan, the young woman brought in this morning, has had to have been placed into a coma."

"Coma!"

"Due to the extent of her injuries, mainly head trauma, the Doctor felt this was needed for her to recover. Unfortunately, it seems she lost the baby she was carrying."

"What?"

"She was six months pregnant at the time of her accident."

"Oh God!" Sam pushed his hand to his mouth. Dean just closed his eyes.

Another soul lost that he couldn't save.

**.  
.**

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Maleficus"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST. (Set before Provenance)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
All feedback is loved and welcome!**

** Thanks to skycandygirl, SupernaturalGurl, lilbaby6688, gordongirl18 & PJ4Eva for your reviews!**

**So, a few surprises now, unless you already guessed. Which some of you have done! This story maybe longer, chapter wise, than the previous two. It seems to be taking longer than I thought it would. I have Chapters 4 & 5 planned out and i'm possibly half way through. Oh well, enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Chapter 3  
.  
.  
.  
.**

"She didn't look pregnant."

"Some women don't."

"It's dead! It's gone. Just like that."

"We did everything we could Dean. At least we saved the woman."

"Yeah, but to have to wake up to find your baby is gone. She may wish she wasn't." They sat in the Impala in the hospital car park, thinking about the events that had took place. It early afternoon by the time they had come out of the hospital. "Damn I'm starving, let's find a diner."

"How can you think of food at a time like this?"

"I dunno, but I am."

They found the local greasy spoon, called 'The Greasy Spoon'. Dean almost ran to find a table and had his eyes were scanning the menu, before Sam had found him.

"Can I take your order?" A burly waitress, who looked in her forties asked them.

"Yes you can, I'll have the fish, the fries, the onion rings, oh and some of those pickle things please. And can I have a big glass of milk."

Sam stared at Dean.

"Fish? I thought you hated fish?"

"Nope. I love fish."

"Since when?"

"Since forever!"

Sam snorts, "yeah, right!"

"What can I get you honey?" The waitress asked Sam.

"Oh I'll have the blueberry pancakes with ice cream please and a coffee."

"Sure, coming right up."

Dean's order came first. Sam watched a Dean ate his food fast, almost inhaling it. When Sam's order came, all he had left was some pickles. Dean watched as Sam put spoon after spoon of pancakes and ice cream into his mouth.

"You want some?" Dean just nodded, not taking his eyes off Sam. "Help yourself."

Dean did, he grabbed the spoon that was on it's way to Sam's mouth again and made it detour to his own. Dean made this purring growl type of noise.

"Good?"

"Hell yes! But it needs something."

"What?"

"Pickle." And Dean swiped one of his pickles into the Ice Cream and shoved it in his mouth.

"DEAN!"

"Wha?" He said with his mouth full.

"I can't eat that now, you might as well finish it."

"Thanks!"

Dean shoveled pickle after pickle, loaded up with Ice Cream, into his mouth. Sam just sat and stared in shock.

"Dean? Are you feeling OK?"

"Mmmm!" His mouth still full.

"Well lookie at him!" The waitress said as she came up to refill Sam's coffee. "If he was a girl, I'd say he was pregnant!" She laughed and Sam went white as something in his brain clicked. Dean wasn't paying any attention to what the waitress had said. He was too busy eating. The waitress moved away still chuckling to herself.

"Oh shit! No it can't be, can it? Oh shit!"

"What?"

"Dean, how do you feel?"

"OK. Kinda tired, oh and I really need to pee!" Dean got up and dashed to the bathroom.

Sam was beginning to worry. Dean had been gone for 10 minutes and he wondered what was taking so long.  
Then Dean finally appeared, but he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"What is it?" Sam asked him.

"Well, either those pancakes and Ice Cream contain a hell off a lot of calories. Or I'm pregnant. I'm guessing the latter, since something just tried to kick it's way out of my stomach."

"Shit!"

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of a baby Sam. Since when does shit kick?"

"I think it's time to go back to the hospital."

"No way dude! And say what? Hello Doctor, my Brother's having a baby? A woman in a coma's baby? We'll be saying hello to the Psych Ward quicker than you can fart dude!"

"Well what the fuck do we do then Dean? You're having a baby!"

"Yeah, thank you mister obvious! I sorta got that while I was in the John! Let's get a room and see if we can sort this out, OK?"

"What about the witch?"

"Fuck! I bet it was her! The bitch! She did this to slow us down!"

"Well it's working."

"OK, new plan, we find this bitches grave and we toast her, then we come back and sort this." He motions to his stomach. "Out! But first I need to pee again!" And Dean rushed back to the bathroom.

**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Maleficus"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST. (Set before Provenance)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
**

** All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to lilbaby6688, gordongirl18, rahzwell & jka1 and to my Beta skycandygirl!**

**I mention Seahorses in this chapter, here is a fact about them:_  
In seahorses pregnancy happens to the male animals._****  
**

**.  
.  
.  
.  
****Chapter 4  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**"I'm a Seahorse!"

"What?" Sam says at Dean's surprise outburst.

They are on there way to a decently priced Motel, as recommended by the Waitress at the Diner.

"I'm a fucking Seahorse!"

Sam thought about it this then replied, "yeah, I guess you are!" he chuckled at this image of Dean as a Seahorse in the sea.

"Dude! Not funny!"

"Yeah, it is." He laughed again.

"Shut up! This is serious man."

Sam choked back another chuckle and coughed. "I have to say that I'm surprised."

"That it's serious?"

"No, that you know about Seahorses!"

"Dude, you don't have to go to college to learn stuff. There is such a thing as TV."

"Yeah, well somehow I just can't picture you watching Documentaries on Seahorses." Dean lifted his hand and flashed Sam the bird.

"So, how much further is Hallowell?"

"Erm about another 20 miles." Sam replied after grabbing the map off the backseat and looking.

"Good. We rest up for the night, then head out in the morning."

"I still think you should see a doctor."

"Well maybe if I was still a girl, that could be an option, but I ain't, so I'm not."

They pulled up outside the Motel. Sam headed for reception, while Dean sat in the car. Sam appeared a few minutes later, shaking room keys. He told Dean the room number and Dean drove towards the rooms.

"It's that one, the one with the mauve door."

"Mauve? Who the hell uses mauve?" Dean moaned.

"I guess the owners of the motel do."

"Him and Elton John." Dean muttered.

Sam got out of the car to unlock the door, then glanced back when he realized Dean wasn't following him.

"You coming?"

"Er. In a bit."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought I'd sit here and enjoy the view."

"OK, what's going on Dean."

Dean sighed, then answered. "I;m kinda stuck here."

"What?"

"I'm stuck OK."

"How can you be stuck?" Sam walked over to Dean and his mouth dropped open with shock. "Dean? Dean! You're...You...Oh my god!"

Dean was stuck behind the steering wheel, because his stomach had swollen to twice it's normal size.

"Yeah, stuck."

"Maybe if I..." Sam tried to help Dean get from behind the steering wheel, but he didn't budge. "OK, how about..."

"OW! OW! OW! Stop it! Just stop it! Geez Sam. Just don't. OK?"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, well."

"Now what?"

"Find me a bottle."

"Huh?"

"Find me an empty bottle."

"Why?"

"Just do it Sam!"

"OK, ok!" Sam went over to a dumpster, lifted the lid and scanned the insides. He made an 'ewwww' sound as he lowered his hand inside. He pulled out his hand, complete with bottle. He tipped it's contents into the dumpster and hurried back to Dean. "OK, here ya' go."

"Thanks. Now turn around."

"What?"

"I need to pee, so turn around."

"Dean! I've seen it before!"

"I can't go if you're watching me. So turn around!"

Sam sighed, said 'fine' and then turned around. He heard Dean unfasten his zipper and the sound of him peeing into the bottle.

"Damn it!"

"What?" Sam turned around to what was wrong.

"I got some on my jeans!"

Sam laughed and Dean frowned and held the bottle out to Sam.

"I'm NOT touching it!"

"Dude! I need to get out of here. I can't if I'm holding this."

"The things I do for you Dean Winchester!"

"Yeah, but you know you love me right?" Sam just rolled his eyes and took the bottle. He took it back to the dumpster and threw it in.

"YES!" Sam looked back at Dean, he had managed to free himself.

"How?"

"I guess the lack of piss helped to shrink it enough. Dude! I'm thirsty. Get me a drink."

"What did your last slave die of?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it was because of me singing 'This is the song that never ends' at 2am?"

"You wouldn't?"

"Uh huh! I would!" Dean gave an evil grin, grabbed the room keys out of Sam's hand, then swaggered to their door humming the song.

"Bastard!" Sam spied a drink machine and headed towards it.

**.  
.  
.  
.  
.**

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Maleficus"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST. (Set before Provenance)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural.  
I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
**

** If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
**

** All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**Thanks to my Beta, skycandygirl. You're the best! **

**Thanks to SupernaturalGurl, skycandygirl, jka1 & Hopeless-Romanric-Daydreamer for your reviews!**

**So, Dean's pregnant. I guess that means no sex for them for a while huh? ;) ****Mwhahahahahahaaaa!**

**.  
.**

**Chapter 5  
.  
.**  
"Here!" Sam dropped a can of Ginger Ale in Dean's lap. And flopped down on his side of the bed.

"Ginger Ale? WTF?"

"It's good for nausea."

"Do I look nauseous to you?"

"Don't drink it then!" Sam storms into the bathroom and slams the door.

"Sam. Sam! Sammy! Bitch." Dean opens the can and takes a gulp. "Yuck! That's gross!" He goes to put the can down, pauses, the drinks it all in one go. He burps very loudly and smiles. His stomach rumbles. "SAM! Hey Sam!" No answer. Dean lobs the empty can at the bathroom door with a resounding thunk. The door is flung open.

"What the fuck Dean?" Sam is wearing only a towel, his body dripping wet. Dean stares with his mouth open and eyes wide. He is unable to speak. "WHAT do you want now?" Sam snarls.

"You." Dean says very meekly. Sam's face changes from anger to surprise.

"Dean?" Dean is up off the bed and stalking towards him, removing his clothing as fast as he can. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"You when I've got this lot off." He smirks. Sam is like a deer caught in the headlights, as he watches the long nimble fingers undressing his brother. His very pregnant brother.

"Er Dean. You are still pregnant."

"So?"

"So maybe this isn't a good idea, it could be harmful to the baby." Dean is naked and very very hard. Sam can feel the heat radiating off of his body as he pushes up against Sam.

"Pregnant woman can still have sex Sam."

"And you know this cause..."

"I had sex with one once."

"YOU WHAT? DEAN!"

"What? It was good, she wanted it, I wanted it. She rode me like a Pro!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe you...What about her husband?"

"He wasn't there."

"I didn't mean...Shit Dean."

Dean chuckled against Sam's chest and the vibration shot straight and true to his dick.

"He was out screwing his mistress, the wife was a client. His mistress had put a curse on the wife, trying to get her to lose the baby and then kill herself. The only way to break the curse was to have sex with her while chanting a verse in Latin."

"Oh, so it wasn't just you trying to get laid then?"

"NO! And it took me all freakin' day to learn that curse. And fucking someone, while trying to remember it and speak it in Latin, isn't a friggin' easy thing to do!"

"But you did it? You broke the curse?"

"Of course! You doubted me?"

"No. If it involves sex, then no."

Dean stared at him. "I'll take that as a compliment. I think."

"So what happened then?"

"The wife divorced her husband and took him to the cleaners. The mistress's curse broke, but was turned back on her. But being as she wasn't pregnant, it made her one fugly bitch."

"Serves her right."

"Yep. So, if you're finished yapping, maybe we can get down and dirty!"

"I can't see how you're gonna..."

"Ye have little faith Sam. Just watch the master!"

Dean snatched the towel away, spun Sam around until his legs hit the side of the bed and was forced to sit. Dean stood with his back to him and gently slid down onto Sam's leaking cock.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh." Dean moaned. "Yeah. That's it Sammy."

"Oh god Dean!" Sam buried his face in his brother's neck as he gripped Dean's hips. Dean began to rock up and down the shaft.

"Yeah, oh yeah! That's so good Sam! Right there."

"Shit! Fuck! Dean! Oh! Oh! Ohhhhh."

Dean's bouncing intensified. "Give it to me Sam. I want it all."

"I'm gonna..."

"Yeah Sam." Dean grunted as a hand enclosed around his dick and began to pump him rapidly. "Come for me baby."

"Ugh! Dean. Dean! DEAN!" Sam erupted inside Dean's ass, scalding jets of come covered Dean's walls and triggered his own explosion.  
His cock spurt all over Sam's hand and his pregnant stomach. He screamed Sam's name in a litany until he was spent.

Sam's arms wrapped around him gently and moved them into a spooning position on the bed.

"Er Sam."

"Yeah?"

"I could kill for some Ice Cream."

**.  
.  
.  
TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Maleficus"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST. (Set before Provenance)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural. I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
All feedback is loved and welcome!**

** Thanks to skycandygirl for being my Beta!**

**Thanks to SamDean4ever, jka1, SupernaturalGurl, PJ4Eva, RustyAdina, gordongirl18, lilbaby6688 for your reviews! **

**.  
.  
. **

**Chapter 6**

**.  
.  
. **

"Oh here we go, cravings!" Groaned Sam.

"So, are you gonna get your cute ass up and go get me some Ice Cream?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Dean, we just had sex, I'm, well I can't move right now."

"But I want Ice Cream and oooh some of the Nachos with a chili dip."

"I'll get you some later."

"But I want some now!" Dean whined.

"Dean!"

"Sa-amm!" Dean sing songed.

"Damn it!" Sam shoves Dean out of his arms and moves off the bed. He fumbles for his clothes, huffing loudly. He gropes for his keys and opens the front door.

"Oh and get me a bottle of coke, oh make it diet, I'm watching my figure!" Dean quietly snickered as Sam stuck out his jaw and slammed the door behind him.

"Watching his figure! He's friggin' pregnant!" Sam grumbled as he drove to the 24 hour store in the next block. "If he starts picking baby names, then I swear I'm gonna lose it!" He parked the Impala out front and headed inside the store.

Sam collected the things Dean wanted and stood at the checkout, the look he got from the cashier was priceless.

"Your old lady pregnant?"

"What?"

"Well it's, ass o'clock in the morning and your in here buying that lot. It just shouts 'pregnant' you know?"

"Yeah, my bro...my old lady's pregnant."

"Driving you crazy huh? Yeah they get like that. My Lilly was the same. She got cravings for all kinda of crazy shit. I thought she was turning into an alien or something with her tastes. I mean who on Earth would eat a cheese pizza covered in chocolate sauce and cereal? But your gal looks like the norm so far. Oh and you may want to pick up some ice chips. She'll be going crazy for them I bet, if she's anything like Lilly. Though, I don't think anyone's like my Lilly!"

"Erm...Ok. Yeah, I'll get some ice chips. Thanks."

"No problem. We guys have got to stick together. I mean they have classes for women for their pregnancy, but do they have classes for the husbands? No sirree! No one tells us how crazy they get, about the cravings, the sex drive...Though I didn't mind that bit. Kinda miss that part. But guys have absolutely no idea what they are in for, when their girl gets knocked up! Its so wrong man, so wrong!"

"Right."

"Well. Good luck. Oh and a word to the wise...DON'T PISS HER OFF! A pissed pregnant woman is lethal! Just keep her happy, no matter what. That's if you wanna keep your meat and two veg intact!" The guy motions to Sam's groin.

"Thanks." Sam adjusted himself as he walked back to the car. Losing his manhood was not part of the plan. 'Maybe Dean wouldn't get all psycho on him? Yeah right!' He thought. He drove back to their motel room. Uneasy was what the next few days were going to be like, with Dean. 

**.  
.  
.  
.**

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Maleficus"**

**Author: PsychoKittyUK  
Category: Slash  
Rating: M+  
Content Warnings: WINCEST. (Set before Provenance)**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine nor is Supernatural.  
I wish they were, cuz oh the fun i'd have!  
If you don't like Slash, then don't read it!  
All feedback is loved and welcome!**

**This chapter is un-beta'ed. As my regular one is away for a few months working! Gonna miss you girl! **

**Thanks to jka1, SupernaturalGurl, fairyntoad14, skycandygirl, HoneyX5-452, MissCourtney002, lilbaby6688 & Rkhiara for your reviews! **

**I finally got this chapter done! I just hope you all like it!  
**

**.  
.  
. **

**Chapter 7**

**.  
.  
.****  
**

Dean and Sam sat in the Diner. Just as Sam took a drink of his coffee, Dean spoke.

"I wanna suck your cock." No expression, just a statement of fact. Sam sprayed coffee everywhere and gave Dean a shocked look.

"What?" Dean asked. "WHAT?"

"Dean! Watch what your saying! Someone might hear you."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yes you did, you know what you said!"

"I didn't say a fucking word!"

"I heard you."

"Dude! I think maybe you're drinking too much coffee!"

"Whatever. I heard you."

"Pfffff." Dean said dismissively.

"I'll meet you at the car." Sam said frowning as he got up from the chair and walked out the door.

** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Cack yer kecks!"

"What?" Sam asks as he's driving the Impala.

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"Cack yer kecks."

"What does that mean?"

"I dunno."

"Then why did you say it?"

"It sounded funny."

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"A book."

"YOU read a book?"

" Screw you!"

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt."

"Yeah, one of my fucking best ones too, asshole."

"What the hell kind of phrase is 'Cack yer kecks'?"

"I like it, it's a good one."

"So is 'fuck you Dean'!"

"Do you know what happens to little brothers, that give shit to their older, wiser and sexier brothers?"

"They get an award?"

"Bitch! They get jacked!"

"This pregnancy is making you delusional."

"Bite me!"

"Kinky."

"Pervert!"

"Slut!"

"Yeah, but you love it." Dean grinned.

"You are a cocksucking, ass fucking, bastard!"

"Ok, that's it. I'm calling Dad!"

"And tell him what? I'm calling you names!"

"No, that you fucked you're pregnant brother and that you are treating him like a $10 dollar lay!" Dean pulls his phone out off his jacket and dials.

"Dean? Dean!"

"Hello Dad!" Dean says into the phone.

"Don't you dare!" Sam hisses.

"I've got something to tell you about your little boy, Sammy."

"DEAN!"

"Last night he..." Sam grabs the phone, he put it up to his ear, but hears nothing but dial tone, he hangs up. He looks at Dean furiously.

"Dude! You're face! It was priceless!" Dean is holding his stomach as he laughs heavily.

"You're a real asshole!"

"You look real sexy when you're pouting." Dean says seriously as he stops laughing and stares at Sam. "What? You do!"

"Whatever!"

"How about we stay the night, then head out tomorrow. We could have some fun. You, me and lube..." Dean wiggles his eyebrows.

"We have to stop the Witch Dean!"

"That's no fun." Dean huffed. "How about a blow job?"

"DEAN!"

"Oh come on Sammy. I have needs here!"

"I have the need to whack you, but you don't see me getting what I want!"

"Fine!" Dean folds his arms over his chest, sulking.

**.  
.  
.**

**TBC...**


End file.
